Snakes and Lions
by Erin Audrey
Summary: A series of drabbles about the relationship between Scorpius and Rose, from their first year, to the very end.
1. Breathless

{{A/N: I feel so terribly terrible that I can't update A Million Times Never because my laptop hates me, so this is going to a series of drabbles based off of Scorpius and Rose. They'll all be related in some sort of way, but they won't be one after another. It'll go in chronological order, though! I'll specify what year it is in every one :3}}

Year: 1

Summary: Scorpius and Rose meet

Disclaimer: The wonderful JK Rowling owns all characters

Scorpius Malfoy nervously walked onto the train, unsure of what to expect. He slowly made his way past groups of people, looking for an empty compartment, but every time he walked past a group of students, their conversations turned into murmurs, and he sworn he had heard his surname mentioned quite a few times.

The young boy continued walking, until he felt something hard hit the back of his neck. He tenderly touched the sore spot, and turned around shyly, to see a much taller male laughing.

"What'd you do that for?" Scorpius squeaked, fearfully.

"Don't act like we don't know who you are." The bully spat, as people began gathering around. "You're nothing but a no- good, rotten Malfoy. I hope you get expelled, or killed."

The shy boy quickly turned around, and ran off, until he found an empty compartment. He shut the door, and sunk into a seat, staring out the window. _Why did those boys hate him so much?_ He pondered. _What had he done to deserve such death-threats?_ A million thoughts were zipping through his mind, and Scorpius just wanted to go home.

A small red-headed girl, with frizzy hair and green eyes slid the door open, smiling brightly and proudly. Scorpius swallowed hard. In all of his eleven years, he had never found a girl so… enchanting.

"Hi! I saw what happened with those older boys back there, I was just checking to see if you were okay." She said, in a sweet, but happy voice.

"E-er…" Scorpius stuttered, unsure of how to speak. "Y-yeah. I'm f-fine, thanks."

The lovely girl raised an eyebrow at the stuttering boy. "Alright, if you're sure. I suppose I'll see you around!" She said, then spun on her heel, and left.

Scorpius sank into his seat, and a large breath escaped from him.


	2. Differences

{{A/N: I forgot to mention that Snakes and Lions will include spoilers of what's to come in A Million Times Never :D}}

Year: 1

Summary: Scorpius and Rose get sorted into their houses.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is fabulous, and owns the characters.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The headmistress hollered, after another boy had hopped off the stool, to go sit with his new house, Hufflepuff.

A hush fell upon the entire hall, as students strained their neck to see if it really was a Malfoy, but a few cuss words followed. The small, quiet boy stepped up and slowly sat down on the stool. In an instant, a large, scuffed up hat was dropped onto his head, nearly covering his eyes.

_Another Malfoy? Hmm…_ Spoke a voice from the back of Scorpius' mind. _It would seem most suitable to follow your familys tradition, and place you in Slytherin… But I definitely see some Ravenclaw qualities in you… And even more Gryffindor qualities!_ The hat told him.

This caught Scorpius off guard. There was no way he could be placed in Gryffindor, his family would disown him! 'Please… Not Gryffindor. Slytherin, please.' He said, inaudibly.

_You could go so, so far in Gryffindor, but if you insist… _

"Slytherin!" A booming voice came out of the hat.

Nobody clapped, nobody whistled. It was eerily silent. The hat was removed, and Scorpius made his way towards the Slytherin table, counting his steps.

A few more people were sorted, and that's when he realized, the girl who had come to see if we has okay on the train was next. "Weasley, Rose." Professor McGonagall spoke.

She bounced up the steps happily, and then sat down. The hat nearly fell off her head, but her frizzy hair helped support it. It took a few seconds, until it announced "Gryffindor!"

Scorpius sighed anxiously. The first person to be nice to him was obviously in the house that was supposed to be against his. He sunk down into his chair, and willed himself to talk to the girl one day.


	3. Hello

{{A/N: Sorry the ending happened to fast, it was a lot better but then my computer crashed THE SECOND I WAS SAVING IT, and I can never rewrite something twice and make it just as good}}

Year: 1

Summary: Scorpius and Rose talk

Disclaimer: Our queen, JK Rowling owns the characters, not me. Or else I'd be rich and famous…

_So, this was the infamous Scorpius Malfoy that her father warned her about..._ Rose thought to herself, as she looked at the boy who sat in front of her in her Potions class. He had bleach blonde hair which hung over his eyes, and he was quite small in height, also extremely thin. He didn't talk much, he was probably too afraid from the threats he received on the train ride to Hogwarts. _Shame._ She told those older boys off though, but they automatically assumed she fancied them. Of course she didn't, she'd barely even spoke to the boy.

"Rosie?" A familiar voice rang. "Earth to Rosie?"

The girl was caught off guard. "Oh!" She said, as she turned her head to her side, to see her cousin, Albus. "Sorry, I guess I was day-dreaming."

Albus Severus Potter was Rose Weasleys cousin, and best-friend. Thankfully, they had both been sorted into Gryffindor, obviously following their families roots. Though, the sorting hat considered putting Albus into Slytherin, but it found Gryffindor the better option.

"It's okay." He said, and then automatically changed the topic. "I'm so excited, this is our first class at Hogwarts ever. Are you excited?"

Rose was about to answer, until a very old man – who seemed quite joyful – entered. "Hello, class!" He announced. "I am your Potions Master, you may call me Professor Slughorn!" From his warming smile to delightful attitude, Rose knew she was going to like this man perfectly fine.

Throughout the entire class, everyone was having fun and talking to one another, except for the boy on the train, he sat to himself, and didn't speak much… or at all, for that matter.

"Are you coming, Rosie?" Albus asked, as he stood with a group of Gryffindors, ready to go to Herbology.

Rose was quickly gathering her things, and her eyes flickered to Scorpius, who was taking a lot longer than she was. "Actually Al, I think I'm going to stick around for a bit longer. I'll catch up later, though."

"All right, see you soon!" Albus said, nodding briefly as he left.

Rose slung her book-bag over her shoulder, and then walked up beside Scorpius. "Hi!" She said, cheerfully. "I never properly introduced myself, I'm Rose Weasley." She said, sticking her hand out.

Scorpius turned around quickly, and the tips of his ears grew pink. "Oh, er, hello." He replied, shyly." He grabbed her hand, and gave her it a weak shake. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."


	4. Nonchalant

[{A/N: We're into our Second Year! Seeing as how shy I had made Scorpius in the previous year, I figured not much would happen. But now he's a year older and he's slowly becoming into the arrogant Scorpius we all know! He's still only 13, though!}}

Year: 2

Summary: Rose and Scorpius meet once again

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters

Rose sat in the library, her nose in a book. This is what she usually did on rainy days, like today. The young girl was so into her book, she didn't hear the footsteps of someone entering – not even the chair sliding as a boy sat in front of her.

He coughed quietly, trying to attract her attention.

Rose didn't respond.

He tried again, a bit louder.

Nothing.

Once more, even louder.

Silence.

"Rose?" He blurted out.

"Oh, Scorpius!" She said, caught off guard. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Rose sighed, shutting her book.

Rose hadn't spoken to the boy in over a year, and if she recalled correctly, the last time was the 5th of September, last year. 604 days had gone by that they didn't talk, seeing as it was January 10th. He had changed a lot, physically and mentally. The odd times Rose saw Scorpius in the hall, he was with people, which was something he wasn't accustomed to the previous year. He had grown,_ a lot. _

"No worries, Weaslette." He said, casually.

Weaslette was something nearly everyone at Hogwarts begun calling Rose. She wasn't sure who started it, but if she ever found out, they'd get an earful.

Rose brushed off the terrible nickname he had used, and slouched back in her seat. "Er, how has your week been?" She asked, since everyone had just returned from the Holidays.

"Quite nice, I suppose. My birthday was yesterday, actually."

Rose knew she had absolutely no reason to feel the way she did, but for some reason she felt terrible she didn't know. "Oh, sorry! I really had no idea."

"Don't be sorry." Scorpius said, nonchalantly. "I didn't expect you to know."

Rose shrugged, and then looked back up at Scorpius, slightly confused. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but where are your friends?"

"I have no clue." Scorpius answered, honestly. "Plus, I thought it'd be nice to you. We haven't spoken in ages. Oh, and I usually come to the library when it's raining. I hate rain."

Rose was slightly surprised, she'd never seen Scorpius in the library before on a rainy day, she must have been too into her book to notice. "Yeah, I do too. Rain can be such a drag."

"I've noticed." Scorpius admitted. "Well, anyways, what're you reading?" He asked.

"Vampires in Venice." Rose couldn't help but smile as she answered. The boy who was once bullied on the train for being a Malfoy - was coming out of his shell.


	5. Bonecrushing

Year: 2

Summary: Their second years come to an end

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does.

He was perfect. He was everything every girl wanted, even older girls. He was smart, he was attractive, he was a Quidditch player, and he was perfectly perfect. But there was something not many people remembered, and that deep down – he used to be one of the shyest people Hogwarts ever had.

Scorpius Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, the boy who held top marks in every class, and who completely changed in appearance in just two years. Except, he also changed in personality. He was cocky and arrogant, no longer shy and quiet.

Rose grabbed her luggage, and began dragging it behind her. Her cousins were nowhere to be found.

"Oi, Weaslette!" Hollered a voice that Rose knew was no good.

Rose sighed, and turned around. "What is it, Malfoy?"

She genuinely missed those days where she could pass Scorpius in the hall and say 'hi' to him, but he would just blush, and mutter a silent response. But now, she was lucky if she could go a waking hour without being bothered by that Malfoy.

"You don't have to sound so irritated, I just wanted to say bye."

Rose was caught off guard. Actually, she was beyond that. _Why would the most popular boy in the school want to say bye to her?_ She wondered. "Pardon?" Rose scoffed.

"You heard me." Scorpius said, as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her, in a bone-crushing hug.

Rose struggled to burst free, but he was far too strong. Laughter from Scorpius' friends surrounded the two, which Scorpius himself joined in on.

"Could… you… let… me… go...?" Rose begged, struggling for oxygen.

Scorpius released his strong hold. He winked (which happened to be quite a habit of his) and left, without saying another word.

Rose sighed and picked up the handle of her luggage as she headed towards the train once more. Except now, she tried furiously to hide her growing blush.


	6. Stupidly Perfect

{{A/N: Okay, so exams happened. Ew. But on the bright side, I finished with 90 in three of my classes and an 85 in the fourth! Eeep! I don't think I'll be working on AMTN for a bit, I still need to improve on my writing so I'll continue with this. And I know I said I'd go in chronological order – but I honestly can't see much happening in the years I skipped.

Enjoy! I missed you all.}}

Year: 5

Summary: Rose and Scorpius talk after a long time

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my queen and she owns the characters

"Now, this is an _advanced_ class so I expect each and every one of you to meet right after classes today to organize your project." Professor Slughorn croaked. The entire class was going to be working on Felix Felicis, not something every 5th year got to do. "I've made a list of who will be partners with whom. Quiet down for a moment." He said, speaking over voices.

Instantly, everyone grew quiet – giddy to figure out who they'd be partnered with. Professor Slughorn always partnered people up so they could do the best they could and most of the time the partners were the same people. Rose was usually with her best friend Emilia, Scorpius with Duke.

Rose sighed as she waited to hear her name next to Emilia, but then something unusual happened. "Emilia, you'll be with Patricia."

A low groan escaped for Emilia. Patricia Parkinson was possibly the most misbehaved, rude individual alive. How she even made it into Advanced Potions was a wonder.

After a few more names were said, Professor Slughorn reached the end of the list. "Yes, the last two..." He said, slowly. "Rose, you are partnered with Scorpius."

Her heart began pounding. _Scorpius?_ He was an arrogant jerk. He messed around with girls and was no good. He hardly tried in class (though somehow he was the highest male mark) and overall, he was just a git.

Once class was dismissed, Rose rushed to Transfiguration – desperate to escape before Scorpius could be cocky with her.

All through the rest of her classes that was all Rose could think about. _She'd be working with Scorpius Malfoy during and after class for a full moon cycle._ This was truly hell.

Her final class of the day – Defense Against the Dark Arts had ended. Rose tried her best to rush out of class before Scorpius could catch her, but he was faster. He managed to get from Charms to DADA in a matter of seconds. "Urghh!" Rose cried silently as she nearly ran head first into his chest.

"Easy there, Weaslette." He said, in his slimy voice.

Rose looked up, glaring at his stupidly perfect face, which inhabited his stupidly perfect crooked smile. He casually ran his fingers through his stupidly perfect blonde hair, and raised his stupidly perfect eyebrow. "Why are you here?" She shot.

"We're _partners. _And I am not going to fail this project because you have some weird obsession with me that prevents you from being able to come within 100 metres of me."

Rose's face flushed a brilliant red. "P-Pardon?" She scoffed. "As if. I'm just scared that if I'm within 100 metres of you that I might catch something." She drawled.

"Sure, love. Whatever you believe." Scorpius sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go start in the library or something. Do you have your potions book with you?"

"Don't call me that – and yes. I do. Do you have yours?"

"Call you what? And no, we'll have to share."

"Love. And please don't get germs on it."

"What's wrong with calling you love, _love?_"

"Stuff it."

"Fine."


	7. Brilliant

{{A/N: If you're still following this despite my long absence, you're lovely and perfect. I'm sorry for the long gaps that I don't update for but recently I've been going down a bumpy road and blah. For real now, I hope to update a lot more. I hope you like this one!}}

{{A/N: Oh god, I was in the middle of writing this and I was reading up on Felix Felicis to see what it was meant to look like while brewing and I realized I got the wrong potion. Felix Felicis takes 6 months to brew, not a moon cycle. Poopy. Anyways, let's just pretend it takes a full moon cycle, okay?}}

Year: 5

Summary: Scorpius and Rose work on their potion.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters!

"It'll be ready tomorrow."

"Finally," Rose sighed in relief. The incompatible pair had been working together for a full moon cycle, and they both suffered silently. The red head swallowed hard and glanced around the room, everyone's potion looked nothing like theirs. Theirs was black and lustrous, but the rest of the class had either purple, silver, or even green coloured potions – not black. "Do you think we did it wrong?"

"No."

"Ours looks nothing like anyone else's-"

"Because everyone else did it wrong, what stir are you on?"

"Forty-five."

Scorpius nodded briefly as he extremely carefully measured out the last dosage of powdered lizard claws. "Are you at forty-seven and three quarters yet?"

Rose didn't reply until a few stirs later. "Now I am."

Scorpius dumped the claws in, and watched as the potion turned into a viscous red syrup. "Now it just has to sit."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we made a good team. That is, if we did it right." Rose muttered, nervously.

"Are you implying you'd like to work with me more often, Weaslette?" Scorpius asked, a sly grin crawling onto his face. "By the way, we did it right. Trust me."

Rose gulped, and ignored her question. "I know, but if we did it right we _get_ to keep it. That's three dosages if we split it evenly!"

"Yeah, I know." Scorpius replied, his cocky grin forming into an actual smile. Rose had never seen him actually smile like that; actually, no one had ever. "What're you going to use your first dosage for?"

Rose pondered for a moment, unsure of what she thought she really needed it for. "That's a brilliant question. Honestly, I have no idea. I'll probably save it for something. What about you?"

"That same night."

"Why would you waste it so soon? What do you even need it for?" Rose asked nosily, bewildered at the fact that he would waste something so incredible so quickly.

"You'll see." Scorpius winked.


End file.
